Eyes That Know Me
by ClaraVale
Summary: I closed my eyes in anticipation of the moment his lips would meet mine. They never did... Things never run smooth on the path to true love. Would the same ring true for Jacob and Renesmee? Four years after Breaking Dawn. Multiple POVs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, just have an inability to let them go. Stephenie Meyer created them.

Bella's POV

I took a deep breath and sighed contently. Many scents mingled together. Trees, the river, small animals and moss, lots of moss. It amused me to think of a time when my then human eyes were repulsed by the greenness of Forks and its surrounds. But there was one sweet scent that had a power over me like no other. Edward. Perfect Edward. My love, my life and father of my incredible daughter Renesmee.

Edward held my hand in his as we strolled through the lush forest returning to our cottage after a moonlit hunting trip in the nearby mountains. The rising sun was trying to break through the blanket of mist that hung over the forest. Unconsciously, I smiled to myself.

Edward tilted his head, "And what has you so happy Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh the usual, you, Renesmee and you some more," I replied while fingering the gold band on his left hand.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and raised my hand to his lips. Even after four years of vampire life my happiness had not rescinded. With Edward and my daughter in my life it never would. My mind wandered through my favourite memories of my life with Edward. I removed my shield to allow Edward in. He wrapped his marble arms around me and pulled me tight to his chest.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered deliciously in my ear. I allowed my mind to wander further. The forest was suddenly filled with the sound of Edward's laughter as I remembered my initial fear of Edward's driving during my human life. We continued our journey home eager to welcome our daughter to a new day.

As we neared our cottage I could hear my now teenage daughter organising herself for her day in Forks High School. Renesmee was both a miracle and a wonder. Even though she was only brought into this world four years earlier, she resembled a sixteen year old, but her mind was as old as any of her family. She was not only as beautiful as her father, but she was intelligent, loving, gentle, determined, compassionate and humble. She had a bit of all of us in her, not just Edward and me.

We hadn't expected Renesmee to mature as swiftly as she did. In a mere three years she could pass for a teenager. Her growth in the last year had slowed down significantly, and after careful consideration and consultation with Carlisle, Renesmee was enrolled into Forks High School. Her education was not our reasoning behind this move. Our daughter had been home schooled by her family for the past few years. She was fluent in many languages, could assemble any car engine thanks to Rosalie and Jacob, and was an accomplished musician. No, Renesmee did not need an education; she needed a social outlet away from her family. As hard as it was for us to make this decision, Renesmee was half human and should not be deprived of human experiences. I now understood why Edward had been adamant about the prom!

Renesmee's contact with the human world was limited to Charlie's and a select few in La Push. Her rapid growth rate had prevented a wider knowledge of her existence. Clearly, her true relationship with Edward and I was not revealed, but so alike Edward she was, we stuck to the story of her being Edward's orphaned niece as originally explained to Charlie. It was comforting to at least being known as her legal guardians on official forms.

Renesmee's first day at school was traumatic for Edward and me. It seemed wrong to allow her into the human world without our protection. My maternal instincts were in overdrive. We stood still and silent, holding hands by the window in the main house as we watched Renesmee drive away from the house in her silver Audi TT Coupé. The rest of the family behind us.

"She'll be fine," announced Alice confidently. "Seriously, everyone is going to adore her. How could they not?"

"Especially the boys!" teased Emmett.

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs while Jasper suppressed a snigger. Esme shot them warning look. My brow furrowed in annoyance and Edward clenched his jaw.

Jacob, in wolf form, followed the car as close to the school as possible through the forest undetected by the ordinary folk of Forks.

Edward and I both exhaled in relief simultaneously as we saw our precious daughter return that afternoon. We were still at the window. It had not been a traumatic experience for Renesmee. She loved school and continued to love it.

As we reached the front of the cottage, Renesmee burst out the door with her bag slung across her shoulder.

"Hey Mom, Dad, in a hurry, gotta fly, working on an English group assignment before school with Naomi and Harry. See you later. Love you," announced Renesmee hastily as she bounded up the path towards the main house.

I chuckled at the eagerness of my daughter and expected Edward to join in. When his silence continued I searched for his face and was surprised by his expression. It was a combination of concern and confusion.

"What is it?" I demanded. "What's going on in her head?"

"She's translating the lyrics of U2's All I Want is You into Gaelic. Obviously a trick she's picked up from Alice."

Learning Gaelic was a new undertaking of Renesmee's. She wanted to be able to write emails to Maggie and the rest of the Irish coven in their native language. We tried to keep in touch with most of our friends who stood with us against the Volturi in order to give witness to what Renesmee truly was. They all adored her and Renesmee adored all of them in return.

"Why is she hiding her thoughts from you? Should we be worried?" I wondered aloud.

Edward turned to face me, "I'm not sure yet love, but this is becoming more of a habit. Yesterday she was quoting Austen's Emma."

"Is something up at school maybe?" I suggested with a pang of worry in my voice.

"I don't believe so, she thinks about school a great deal in my presence and it is always positive," he answered while gently stroking my hair. His touch immediately calmed me.

"However," he began tentatively, "There is one person she has not thought much of when I'm around."

Edward paused and looked deep into my eyes. It didn't take long for the penny to drop.

"Jacob," I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Renesmee's POV

I stared out my bedroom window lost in my thoughts. My mind was racing. At least I could think freely with my mind reader of a father out hunting with my mother. My head ached. The pressure of keeping my thoughts private over the past week was excruciating. I never normally tried to keep Dad out but some things I needed to get straight in my own head before I shared them with anyone else, especially Dad. It was getting harder to block out my thoughts. Usually, I could easily think of other, ordinary things, but now it was harder. I resorted to quoting books, solving math equations and even translating. The last one a trick Alice had recommended to me once when I helped her plan a surprise party for my parents' wedding anniversary last year. It proved to be quite successful and my favourite way of keeping Dad out. I loved languages and was currently working on Gaelic or _Gaeilge_ as it was known in Ireland.

My interest was sparked after we visited Siobhán's coven in the west of Ireland last year where the language is widely spoken. My parents were eager to keep in contact with a lot of our vampire friends who helped us out not long after my birth. Maggie and I became firm friends and regularly emailed one another. I wanted to surprise her with an email in her native tongue. Not only did I enjoy visiting our friends, I also discovered a passion for travelling. Volterra was low on the list, unsurprisingly. Ireland was great. The annual rainfall there would give Washington a run for its money. Overcast days there allowed us the fully explore the island.

Another trip I thoroughly enjoyed was a visit to Zafina and her coven in the Amazon. Not only could we explore the incredible rainforest and observe the wildlife there, but I was once again mesmerized by her pretty pictures. On this trip we also visited Isle Esme, where I was conceived. Not something I dwelt on too much! The island was indeed a magical place and my parents cherished every moment of their return visit to a place that held special memories for them.

My text message alert beep brought me back to the present. It was from my best friend in school, Naomi, wondering if I was still on for getting a head start on our English group assignment with her and Harry, her boyfriend, before school. I was delighted with this distraction and hurriedly gathered my books and notes together, threw them in my bag and raced to my bathroom to finish getting ready. Gathering my hair in a ponytail, I checked my outfit in the mirror. Alice would be unhappy if it wasn't up to her high standard.

My keen sense of hearing alerted me to my parents return. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the front door.

"Hey Mom, Dad, in a hurry, gotta fly, working on an English group assignment before school with Naomi and Harry. See you later. Love you," I said quickly as I made a beeline for the main house.

Certain thoughts were beginning to creep in, I immediately began translating my favourite U2 song into Gaelic. I could not meet my father's eye. He must have been suspicious by now. Undoubtedly, he would share his suspicions with my mom. She had a way of encouraging me to open up and talk about my feelings and worries that worked almost all of the time. I knew I would eventually share my feelings with my mother when I sorted them out in my own head. What a great deal to sort out. I didn't know where to start. One person had consumed my thoughts over the past week. Jacob.

Jacob Black was a major part of my life. He was present at my birth, in fact, without his bravery there would have been a battle between the wolf pack and my family. The aim of the wolf pack was to destroy me before I was born. My mother would have been an unfortunate casualty. Thankfully, all was rosy in the garden with the wolf pack now and I considered them as my extended family. Jacob saved my life, he was my hero. Whoever was important to him was important to me.

From the first day of my existence, Jacob was there for me. He looked out for me, willing to protect me at all costs. He was one of many who did this. But most of all he was my best friend who made me laugh and whose company I craved. I never felt self-conscious in his presence, both of us liked to embrace our silly sides. Thinking of him in this carefree way made me smile, however, thinking of last Friday's events almost made me panic.

I had driven down to La Push to visit Jacob before his two week trip to Hawaii. Jake, Billy and Rachel were going to visit his sister Rebecca. The flights and hotel booking had been a gift from my parents in acknowledgement of the support the Blacks had shown all of us Cullens and Charlie in the past few years. They had been reluctant to accept at first but Dad and Carlisle eventually talked them around and they couldn't help feeling excited about the trip. It had been a long time since the family had all been together.

I parked my car outside of Billy's. He waved at me from the kitchen and pointed towards the garage, signalling where I would find Jake. I could hear him tinkering away in the garage. Probably working on his project from a local community college where Jacob took a mechanics course.

I reached the garage and peered in. Jacob was concentrating so hard on the engine that he wasn't aware of my presence. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and his brow was creased in concentration. Shirtless as always, Jacob's defined muscles flexed hypnotically as he worked. My heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was looking at him for the first time. Had Jacob always been this beautiful? I gazed at his face and then let my eyes wander around his body as he worked. I suddenly felt an urge to touch him and feel his hot, smooth, russet skin. This new reaction surprised me and a small gasp escaped my lips alerting Jacob to my presence.

"Nessie! How long have you been there?" said Jacob in surprise as a huge grin spread across his face.

His grin was infectious and an unusual feeling of butterflies in my stomach started as his eyes met mine.

"Just a few minutes. I thought you would be inside packing. You can't go on the plane in just a pair of board shorts," I teased relaxing more in Jake's company after my initial reaction.

"Yeah right! Choosing handbags to match my shoes was particularly taxing," he joked, winking at me. Something did a somersault in my stomach. I tried to ignore it and rolled my eyes at Jacob.

"Well isn't it a good thing Alice sent down a packed bag for you? It's in the boot of my car."

"Wait, I thought she couldn't _see _me," he said confused.

I laughed, "As if psychic powers would be needed to predict that you would leave packing to the last moment!"

Jake pouted in pretence and ruffled my hair as he stepped away from the engine. He placed his arm around my shoulder leading me out of the garage. The heat of his arm radiated through my body. My reactions to Jacob tonight were confusing but I felt excited at the same time.

I knew where we were headed. The beach, we spent a lot of time there. Jacob kept his arm around my shoulder. My mind was trying to make sense of my reactions. I barely listened to Jacob's ramblings about his trip. I was suddenly saddened by the fact that I wouldn't see him for two weeks.

"Earth to Nessie, come in Nessie," Jacob chuckled.

I felt a blush reach my cheeks, I needed a distraction.

"Race you to our rock," I challenged Jacob, sprinting away before he could answer.

I needed to release the nervous energy in my system. I beat him to it but I had a feeling he let me win.

We sat on our favourite flat rock talking about random topics and laughing at stupid jokes as we skimmed stones along the water. Jacob talked a great deal about his family and his deep appreciation of my parents' gift. He spoke highly of my father. It was interesting to observe how their friendship strengthened over the years. Although I was unaware of the particulars, I understood their relationship was not what you would call friendly at the beginning. I cringed inwardly at the thought of my dad reading my reactions to Jacob this evening.

We watched in silence as the sun set over the ocean and I heard Jacob sigh heavily, "You better head home Ness, Bella and Edward will start to worry if you're not home within the hour. I'll miss you over the next two weeks."

"Me too," I replied with a heavy heart.

He stood up in front of me and reached his hands down to mine to help me up. I held his hands and he pulled me up from our rock. Neither of us let go as we stood face to face looking intensely into one another's eyes. My heart raced and my breath quickened. Something I was sure he was aware of. I longed for him to kiss me, every fiber of my being urged him to do so. Jacob gently took my face in his hands.

"Renesmee," he breathed huskily and he leaned towards me.

"Jacob," I whispered in return. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the moment that his lips would meet mine. They never did. I felt Jacob pause and his warm hands left my face. I opened my eyes to see a pained expression on Jacob's face.

"We should go," he murmured. I nodded in agreement, not trusting myself to speak.

We walked silently back to my Audi, both of us lost deep in thought. I popped the boot and handed Jake the bag Alice had kindly packed for his trip.

"Have fun," I managed to say.

I jumped into the car and fumbled with the seatbelt. I quickly started the engine in order to escape the embarrassment of rejection. Jacob knocked on my window. I pressed the button to open it.

"Nessie, em, I," Jacob struggled with his words and paused, he closed his eyes, "I'll see you when I return. Thank Alice for me. "

With that, I pulled away in my car. I looked in the rearview mirror. Jacob was bent over with his head in his hands. Tears were rolling down my cheek before I hit the turn for Forks.

The memory of that night had haunted me over the past week. Was Jacob appalled at the thought of him and me being more than friends? Did he only see me as a kid? Did he not find me attractive? How did I truly feel about him? Questions continued to addle my head. My headache returned as I arrived to the main house.

"Hey honey, you're early," Esme greeted me with a kiss on the forehead.

Every morning I stopped by the house to see my family. It was also where we kept our cars. I grabbed the keys to my car and excused myself explaining to everyone that I was meeting friends early for an assignment. I aimed to be perky. I hoped I had them fooled. No doubt Dad would be up soon interrogating Jasper on the condition of my mood.

I drove towards the highway hoping that school would somehow distract me from thinking about a certain Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

I dropped the surf board on the sand and sat down beside it. Even trying to concentrate on the large Hawaiian waves was not enough of a distraction. My mind was tormented. My heart ached. It had been a while since I was away from Nessie for this long, but thinking of how we parted haunted me. Causing Nessie pain was torture but I had a reason behind my actions or should I say my non-action.

I had decided to work on my college project as I waited for Nessie to come down to La Push. It started out like a normal evening as we hung out. Nessie seemed slightly on edge but her mood was good. I had watched her grow into a beautiful, amazing young woman in the short few years and was so happy to have her in my life in whatever way possible. The pinnacle of my expectations for my life with Nessie was us happily married with a little vamp, wolf pack of our own. I tried hard not to get carried away with these thoughts. Ultimately, our future was in Nessie's hands. No matter what type of relationship she decided to have with me, I would have to respect her wishes and be there for her in whatever role she chose for me.

We had chatted easily and at length on the beach in La Push. A typical, run-of-the-mill evening for us. As I helped her up from our rock everything changed between us. I held on to her hands longer than I should. It was like an electric shock passed through my body. I couldn't but gaze into her mesmerizing eyes. Eyes that knew me so well were looking at me in a different way. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing quicken. She had a longing in her eyes. For the first time ever, I seriously considered kissing properly the most important person in the world to me. I took her face in my hands. As I leaned in she closed her eyes. I stopped. It took every ounce of restraint in my body not to kiss her. I was torn. My heart wanted to kiss and hold Nessie in a way that would change our relationship forever and I would be one step closer to the dream. My head screamed stop. Nessie needed to know the whole truth about my imprinting on her and of my history with Bella before it was too late. She could then make a proper informed choice on the route she wanted to take with me. Some of my history, especially with Bella, would be hard on Nessie, but she deserved the truth. The look of hurt on Nessie's face was unbearable as she realized I had backed off completely from the kiss.

The walk back to her car was excruciating. I thought about Nessie finding out the truth and it terrified me. On one hand I was elated to know that Nessie had those types of feelings for me. On the other hand the truth could change her mind and the thought of what could have been would torture me forever. It sucked being responsible and doing the right thing. I almost confessed all after she got into her car but I knew this would be ill-timed. I couldn't share everything and then skip off to Hawaii for two weeks. The hardest thing I ever had to do was watch a clearly upset Nessie drive away knowing I had caused her all the pain.

I groaned to myself and earned a few funny looks from nearby sunbathers. I jumped quickly to my feet and made the return trip to the surf hire hut. I handed in my hired surf gear and received my bag in return. I checked the time. Knowing Nessie would still be at school I bought a calling card and headed to the nearest payphone. It was in a quiet internet café. I dialed the number carefully. After only one ring Bella answered.

"Aloha Bells, its Jacob," I said cautiously. I didn't know what kind of reception I would receive. Did Nessie confide in her mother yet about our situation?

"Jacob! It's so good to hear from you! How's Hawaii? Is it hot? Are Billy and Rachel having a good time? Is the hotel we picked nice?" Bella questioned with excitement. No, Nessie had successfully kept her parents in the dark about last Friday. I relaxed slightly.

"Eh Bella, it's only a ten dollar card. I haven't got time for the Spanish Inquisition," I complained.

She giggled, "Well at least tell me that you are getting into the Aloha spirit Jake."

"Oh sure," I replied sarcastically, "Every night I dance the hula in a grass skirt and then play a ukulele."

"You're impossible!" Bella laughed.

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know how Nessie was.

"How's all at home? How's Nessie?" I enquired and then held my breath.

"She's still at school. She's good. A bit quiet this week." Bella paused and then continued softly, "I think she is missing you greatly. She's cares deeply for you, you know."

"You know she means the world to me," I sighed, "Tell her I miss her and that I can't wait to talk to her when we return in a few days. Bye Bells."

"Sure Jake. Enjoy the rest of your trip. Say hi to Billy and the girls for me. Bye"

With that I hung up the phone and headed back to the hotel.

On the way back to the hotel I struggled to think of the best way to tell Nessie everything. Should I do it alone or should Bella and Edward be there to fill in the gaps. I couldn't decide. It was head-wrecking. To think I had a meeting with the Cullens on this very issue. The day Nessie started school in Forks I went back to the house to assure Bella and Edward that she got to school okay and had been taken under the wing of a fellow student in the car park. This girl, Naomi, ended up being Nessie's best friend in school.

As I reached the house, Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Good, you're back Jacob. We've been waiting for you. We all need to discuss a delicate matter," Carlisle hesitated.

"Sure Doc, what's the topic _du jour_?" I quipped.

Carlisle inhaled deeply, stepped forward and looked directly into my eyes, "We want to discuss how to best tell Nessie about you imprinting on her and about her mother's history with you."

My whole body started to tremble. This was too early. Way too early. She wasn't ready for this._ I _wasn't ready for this. Not only was I angry, I was fearful. What would Nessie's reaction be? I was fearful of rejection. I already knew how that felt. But it would be a thousand times worse with Nessie in comparison to what I felt when Bella chose Edward over me. I had loved Bella but Nessie was different. She was the centre of my universe. The trembling got worse. Carlisle put his cool, marble hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob, it's just a discussion. You will have as much of a say as the rest of us," Carlisle added.

I was grateful for the heads up. I needed to be clam and order my thoughts in order to communicate my views coherently with the others. I needed to be able to keep my cool and remember that everyone in the family just wanted the same as me. For Renesmee to be happy. I muttered hellos and glanced around the room. Edward and Bella were still standing hand in hand gazing out the window. Emmett and Rosalie were also standing. Emmett with his arm lazily around Rosalie who had her arms folded across her chest. She looked as tense as I felt. The rest were sitting in various positions in the room.

Bella sighed heavily and spoke gently, "Jake, hear me out. She needs to know the truth and most importantly she needs to hear it from us. Imagine if she heard it second hand from someone. Many people in Forks believed we were dating when Edward was gone that time. We spent so much time together. Hearing it from someone else would crush her. She would feel alienated and patronized. Then think how the news of you imprinting on her would feel. She would feel lied to, it would appear that we don't treat her as an equal in this family. All of us know about this major part of her life and she would feel betrayed. I think we should tell her and soon."

"Alice, anything?" Edward's voice was low.

Alice shook her head slowly, "Jake's involved. You can't rely on me for this one." Alice glanced sympathetically from me to Edward and finally to Bella.

Edward turned towards me, "Jacob, the floor is yours."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement of Edward. He was remarkably calm considering we were discussing his only daughter's life with me and not so fondly reminiscing on past events. I paused for a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"Firstly, thanks for involving me in this decision. You are her parents and would be well within your rights to just tell her and be done with it. I hear what you're saying Bella and you made some very valid points." I began surprised at the formality of my address.

"But please, think of this. If Renesmee decides that I am the guy for her I will be over the moon and back again. But, it needs to be her choice. I don't want her decision to be with me be influenced by the romance of the imprinting, love at first sight stuff. I don't want her to feel that she has to fulfill my expectations. She is such a caring person that she would do anything to make any of us happy, that she would decide to be with me without truly thinking of what she wanted. I would feel like I bullied her into loving me. That's not fair on either of us."

Esme smiled warmly at me. It was her motherly way of congratulating me on expressing my views so calmly. I suddenly greatly missed my own mother. Some advice on girls would have come in handy. Billy was more of an expert on fish than girls. The room was silent as each person mulled through their own thoughts. What happened next was so surprising that I almost expected to see pigs flying by the window.

"Jacob's right," Rosalie stated.

Blondie was agreeing with me. Every head in the room whipped around to look at her with incredulous expressions on their faces. Me included.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Jacob. All of us here, in either human or vampire form, treasure the experience of recognizing the one our hearts belong to forever. Nessie should experience that. We shouldn't take that from her. If it becomes apparent that Nessie has developed stronger feelings for Jacob, then she is told about the past."

Everyone in the room gazed into the eyes of their significant other intensely, clearly remembering what Rosalie talked of. I closed my eyes and remembered the day Nessie became the centre of my universe.

Rosalie's voice brought us back from memory lane, "If Nessie happens to find out things in the meantime, we will sit her down and tell her everything, including the details of this discussion. Of course she'll be initially upset, but she's a bright girl. Eventually she'll listen to us and understand why we kept things from her."

Blondie's eyes met mine and she nodded at me. I returned the gesture in thanks. Every other head turned towards me and nodded gently. Bella and Edward were last to do this. They stared into one another's eyes, turned to look at me and then nodded in unison.

I thanked them and excused myself. I was eager to run through the forest in human form and be alone with thoughts. Just as I was leaving a voice called after me.

"Hey Fido!" Rosalie called, "this doesn't change anything. You still stink."

"Cruella, did you hear about the blonde's latest invention? An underwater hairdryer!" I laughed as I closed the door behind me.

I smiled at the memory as I reached the hotel. I joined my family on the veranda as I continued to search for the words I would say to Nessie on Friday. I was filled with anticipation and excitement. On Friday I would explain my imprinting to her. I was wishing fervently that this upcoming conversation would end up with my lips pressed against Nessie's.


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks for the kind reviews!

I do not own these characters.

Bella's POV

I lay in Edward's arms in our meadow watching the branches of the tree dancing in the wind. Every now and then a ray of light would sparkle our skin. I was tucked comfortably into Edward's chest as he kissed my hair, my forehead and my neck, saving my lips until last. I returned his kisses eagerly and placed my hand on his silky, smooth cheek. He hugged me closer and I purred with contentment.

"Edward?" I started, regrettably pulling myself away from his full lips, "Would you mind making yourself scarce this evening before Renesmee comes home? I want to try to get to the bottom of what's bothering her. She'd be more relaxed if you weren't around reading her every thought! I might even take her to Charlie's."

"Of course, Bella. That's a wise idea. I'll go to the main house and aid Carlisle with some medical research. I truly hope she lets you in. It's been difficult knowing something is wrong yet she won't share it with us," agreed Edward as he intertwined my fingers with his. We returned to the cottage and shortly before Renesmee was due home, Edward headed up to the main house to join Carlisle in his study.

Usually, our beautiful daughter would return home from school with a smile on her face full of stories from high school. She would describe the events of her day that we had missed with animation. It was something I dearly missed. Renesmee arrived home that day with the same glum look she had been wearing on her face for nearly two weeks. She looked relieved when she realized her father was in the main house for the evening. She flung her bag in the corner of her room with a deep sigh and sat at the piano. I watched as her elegant fingers glided over the keys. She played one of her favourites, Satie's Gymnopedie No. 1. The tune was peaceful but her face was not. Worry was etched in the creases on her forehead. The similarity between her and Edward was uncanny. Her expression reminded me of how Edward would look at me if he thought he had upset me. Was Renesmee worried that she had upset someone? It was time for me to get her talking. Charlie's would be ideal. She wouldn't have to worry about Edward returning home and reading her thoughts.

"Honey, are you busy this evening?" I enquired innocently.

"Not at all Mom. I've a light homework load tonight. Do you need help with something?" she replied not aware of my ulterior motives.

"I'm heading up to your Grandpa's to do some housework and maybe cook him dinner before he comes home from work if you wish to accompany me?"

"Sure Mom, that would be great. We should cook him a casserole to do him for a few days," she suggested looking pleased at having a distraction.

Nessie was deep in thought as we drove to Charlie's. I put on a CD to fill the silence so she wouldn't feel awkward. I was careful not to put pressure on her to talk. I would ease her gently into the conversation. We immediately got to work in Charlie's small but comfortable home. Within no time, thanks to vampire speed, the bed sheets were changed, the carpets vacuumed, the bathroom sparkling and a load of laundry in the washing machine. We began work on the casserole in the kitchen. We both smirked as we inspected Charlie's freezer which was not only full with fish but also full with portions of home cooked meals in plastic containers with heating instructions marked clearly on the lid, undoubtedly Sue Clearwater's handiwork.

The casserole was in the oven in no time. We could not hurry the cooking process leaving the perfect opportunity to talk with my daughter.

"Nessie?" I used her pet name in order to soften her up, "Could you join me upstairs in my old bedroom?" I walked up the stairs after appraising her expression. It was one of confusion not suspicion as she followed me up the stairs. The familiar surroundings of my old bedroom brought back many pleasant memories. I sat on the edge of the bed and patted the mattress beside me encouraging Renesmee to join me. The time was now.

"Did you know that your father used to sneak in that window at night to watch me sleep before we declared ourselves to one another?" I smiled at her as she shook her head wide-eyed. "I didn't even realize he loved me so absolutely. It took a long time for it to sink in. I wondered what he could be possibly attracted to. I was so blinded by my love for him that I couldn't see the forest for the trees. It was an epiphany when it finally sank in. The happiness overwhelmed me, it still does. Especially, since he gave me the best present ever."

"What's that?" asked Renesmee intrigued.

"You, of course," I said simply and kissing her on the forehead. She hugged me fiercely seeking comfort. "Nessie, your Dad and I know something's up. I'm pretty sure it's about Jacob and I would hazard a guess that you are looking at him in a different light."

Renesmee stared at me open mouthed. "How did you know?" she asked clearly shocked.

"Your Dad told me of your endeavours to keep him out. Very impressive may I add! But the topics you chose to distract your mind were the giveaways. The lyrics of the songs you translated and especially the literature you quoted. Honey, you got your love of Jane Austen from me. I know her stories inside out. You were quoting _Emma._ The story of a young woman who realizes her true feelings for one of her best friends, who is also a family friend. Nessie, Jacob is your Mr. Knightly." I concluded.

Renesmee's eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill down her sculpted cheeks. This upset me greatly. My daughter rarely cried and if she did it was usually when she was curled up on the couch with Alice watching a girlie movie. I yearned to ease her pain.

"You haven't been yourself since he went on holiday. I know you miss him greatly. Did you and Jake argue?" I enquired gently.

"Oh, Mom!" Renesmee sobbed. "I miss him so much but I'm dreading seeing him again. I think I have destroyed our friendship forever. I've made a fool of myself. It wouldn't surprise me if Jake stayed in Hawaii."

"I doubt it. Please tell me what happened. I'm not going to judge you or become angry," I reassured her.

"Can I show you? It's too hard to put into words," she replied in a barely audible whisper.

As Renesmee raised her hand to touch my cheek, I closed my eyes in concentration preparing myself to experience my daughter's gift. Her thoughts flooded through my head. I allowed them to filter. It was clear she was deeply in love with Jacob. But why was she upset about this? Then I saw it. Renesmee's almost first kiss. I saw the pain in Jacob's face as he abandoned the kiss. I was impressed with his resolve and strength but as a result my dear Nessie was drowning in a sea of presumed rejection. Why didn't Jacob explain everything at that moment? I then realized that this occurred the night before Jacob flew to Hawaii. He didn't want to explain it all and then be absent for two weeks. I could understand this. Neither would have to suffer long though, as Jacob was due back tomorrow. I had dreaded this event from the moment I learned that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. I thought it would feel like I was losing her. Instead it felt like we were becoming closer. Sharing affairs of the heart with another tended to have this effect.

I opened my eyes to find Renesmee searching my face for a reaction. I smiled tentatively at her and took her hands in mine. "Wow! That was intense. You must have been confused by all of this. When did you realize you were in love with him?"

"That night was the start. It was a bolt out of the blue. I started to notice different things about him. How beautiful he is, his smell, the smoothness of his skin but most of all how happy I felt being with him. During his absence over the last two weeks I have thought of him constantly- well obviously not around Dad, I didn't know how you and he would react to this. The more I think of Jacob the stronger I feel for him. It's agony to think he might not feel the same way about me," she sighed.

The longing to ease Renesmee's fears was almost overwhelming. I had to stop myself from announcing Jake's unyielding love for her. She only had one more night to wait. But I couldn't allow Renesmee's torment to continue. I had to reassure her, yet without revealing the imprinting business.

"Honey," I began cautiously, "Jacob cares deeply for you. He always has. It would kill him to know the torment you have experienced over the past two weeks. He's home tomorrow and I'm sure you'll have a great deal to discuss. I'm sure by tomorrow night your torment will be over."

"Thanks Mom. I hope you're right. It's such a relief to get all of that off my chest. We should go check on the casserole." Renesmee stood up to go downstairs but I held onto her hand.

"Nessie, just one more thing. Meet Jacob with an open mind and listen to everything he has to say. Also, remember your Dad and I think the world of Jacob. He has done us many a great service in the past. You could not be in safer hands." She looked at me curiously but thankfully did not question me on my last statement.

Downstairs we put the finishing touches on dinner and set the table for Charlie. He was pleasantly surprised to the reception that awaited him as he walked in the door. He hung up his gun belt and proceeded to say hello with hugs and kisses. He needed no invitation to sit down and delve into his dinner.

"Dad, there's plenty leftover. You could freeze some if you could find some room in the freezer. Sue must love cooking," I winked at Renesmee knowingly. Charlie grunted not taking his two eyes off his plate. I could see his cheeks blush. I was having too much fun to stop. "Dad, are you going to ask Sue out on a proper date anytime this millennium?" I teased as Renesmee stifled a giggle.

Charlie coughed as a piece of chicken got caught in his throat, "Well….em….I…" he spluttered, clearly mortified. Even the tips of his ears were bright red! He quickly finished his dinner and headed to the flat screen to watch the game. Renesmee and I continued to snigger as we cleaned up.

Edward was waiting for us in the cottage when we returned home. Before we went inside I raised my eyebrows to Renesmee looking for a sign to give me permission to explain all to her father. She nodded her head in a business like manner. Edward no longer needed to be kept in suspense. Renesmee went straight to him as we entered. She hugged her loving dad tightly and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Mom will explain everything my thoughts don't. I'm sorry to have kept you out." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and escaped into her bedroom to do her homework.

Edward's eyes widened as Renesmee's previously concealed thoughts filtered through. I took his hand in mine and murmured, "Let's take a walk. We have lots to discuss." I led him outside to walk in the twilight and share our thoughts on our beautiful daughter's love for Jacob Black.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters.

Edward's POV

"How did you persuade him not to collect them from the airport?" Bella enquired in amazement as we got into Carlisle's Land Rover, "I know you have a tendency to dazzle people but this is Paul we are talking about and he hasn't seen Rachael in two weeks. We all know his mood is less explosive when she is around."

"It was remarkably easy in fact. I simply explained to him that I urgently needed to speak to Jacob about Renesmee. The pack is very protective of one another's imprintees. Jacob would not be happy with him if Paul refused my request," I smiled at Bella. She looked at me dubiously, not convinced of my reply. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, "I promised him use of the Guardian for a weekend. He wants to take Rachael on a weekend away in two months for her birthday. He aims to make it as special as possible and apparently one of the Cullen's finest modes of transport will do the trick. But I am disappointed to learn of your lack of faith in my dazzling expertise!" I leaned across to the passenger seat where Bella sat. Moving back her hair to reveal her elegant neck, I kissed her velvet skin, moving slowly to her ear where I whispered, "Do I still dazzle you?"

Bella's mouth found mine and she hungrily returned my kisses breaking for a brief moment to reply, "The word dazzle does not do justice to what you do to me."

It took all my willpower to cease kissing my wife to begin our journey to the airport to collect the Black family after their trip to Hawaii. I repeatedly gazed at Bella on the journey. I marveled at the fact that I had found her after years in the wilderness. I winced as I thought of all the times I had almost lost her. Her saviour on a few occasions was Jacob and I would be eternally grateful to him for that. My relationship with Jacob had become less strained since our first encounters but in recent years a mutual understanding and respect of each other had developed. The initial shock of Jacob imprinting on my miraculous daughter greatly subsided as his thoughts and intentions towards Renesmee were revealed to be entirely honourable. Renesmee's realization of her true feelings for Jacob was going to change their relationship forever. Jacob had proved over the years that her welfare was his priority. I truly believed that Renesmee could not find a more suitable man. I could not allow her to be with someone less worthy. I needed to speak with Jacob before he saw Renesmee again. There were things we needed to discuss.

Bella and I walked hand in hand to the arrivals gate. The board indicated that their flight had landed. We would not have to wait long. I could hear Jacob before I could see him. His thoughts made me smirk.

_This should be fun. Watching Paul reunite with my sister is not my idea of a homecoming. I feel sick already._

Billy came through the gate first with Rachael pushing behind him her eyes searching longingly for Paul. She didn't notice us. Jacob followed, effortlessly carrying all the luggage. It didn't take Jacob long to notice us. The burn in his nose would have been an indication. Disappointment registered on Rachael's face as she realized her reunion with Paul had been delayed. My attention returned to Jacob as his thoughts screamed to me.

_What's wrong? Edward, is Nessie okay? Why are you here? _

It impressed me that his initial thought was of Renesmee's well being. His thoughts continued. It did not take long for him to understand our being there.

_Oh. You know. She told you. _

I nodded. Bella noticed our exchange and smiled reassuringly at both of us before she greeted Billy and Rachael, "Welcome home! How was the trip?"

"It was fantastic Bella, especially seeing Rebecca. The hotel was amazing, we were treated like royalty," thanked Rachael as she aimed to overcome the disappointment of not seeing Paul.

"It sure was Bella," agreed Billy, "Did we miss anything over the last two weeks?"

Nothing to report Billy. Charlie will be delighted you're back. He's been missing his fishing partner! Renesmee will be delighted to see you all too. She missed you all and, I'll warn you, she wants to see photos." Bella continued to chat easily to Billy and Rachael as I engaged in conversation with Jacob.

"Jacob, she's fine and yes we know," I began. "We found out yesterday. She has a remarkable talent for keeping me out, but we knew she was upset over something. She confided in Bella yesterday and has since allowed me to access her thoughts. We'll talk in a little while. Let's get back to Forks."

When we hit Forks I pulled over at the turn off to the house. "Jacob will you take a walk with me? Bella will bring Billy and Rachael down to La Push," I said quietly. Bella squeezed my hand before I exited the car.

"Um, sure. _Here we go," _replied Jacob as he followed my lead. We watched in silence as the Land Rover drove away. We began the walk to the house.

_Okay Edward. Let's get this ball rolling. Ever since I imprinted on Nessie, these thoughts I dreaded you seeing. I didn't have them back then, but I knew I eventually would. I don't know how you'll react, but I think honesty is the best policy. I ached to kiss her that night. I want her to feel the same way about me. She consumed my every thought in Hawaii. I imagine our wedding. I even imagine the kids we may have. I know it's ridiculous, we haven't even kissed yet. But I'd rather you hear this now than catch glimpses later."_

"I love her Edward."

"Jacob I wasn't looking for a confession."

_Now he tells me._

"But, thank you for being so honest," I noted. "Renesmee's happiness is key here. We believe, Bella and I, that nobody could make her as happy as you do. We want to give you our blessing to pursue a relationship with her. She has been miserable without you. Make her happy Jacob."

_Wow. _

"Edward I don't know what to say. Thank you both. You have been much more understanding than I could ever expect. I can't imagine that it has been or will be easy on you hearing my thoughts on Nessie," said Jacob as he held his hand out to mine.

I shook it gratefully and chuckled. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "If Charlie had heard my thoughts on Bella when we got together he would have hid her in a cave in the Himalayas," I explained.

"But you would have found her," Jacob commented.

"Exactly," I said, both of us understanding that being apart from the person we loved was not an option, "No matter what Bella and I wished, if Nessie wanted you, you would find a way to be with her."

"Yes I would" he admitted.

We arrived at the house. Neither of us anxious to go inside and face the others yet. We sat down on the front steps awaiting Bella's return.

"Edward, I will do everything in my power to make her happy," Jacob said with sincerity as he looked me in the eye.

The sound of the Bella returning caused both of us to turn to face the drive. I thought of a time when Jacob and I wrestled for her affections. It prompted me to admit something to Jacob, "I am happy you found someone who completes you as Bella completes me, even if it is my daughter. I know the pain you went through when you lost Bella. Nobody should have to go through that twice."

"As unlikely as it sounds, losing Nessie would be a thousand times worse," sighed Jacob as Bella parked in the garage. She joined us at the steps.

"This is interesting," she commented as she appraised us, "Dare I say that you look like friends sitting there?"

"Let's stick to acquaintances with common interests," I proposed in jest.

"I agree with the leech," returned Jacob flashing a wicked grin at Bella.

She sat herself down between us and I took her hand in mine glad of her return. I loathed being apart from her, even for short periods of time.

"Jake?" Bella wondered, "Where are you going to take Nessie on your date tonight?"

He could not hide the surprise in his voice, "What date?"

"You're not keeping my daughter hanging any longer. She has been a ball of stress since you left. She needs reassurance and the truth about how you feel. You are to tell her tonight. Tomorrow we will all sit down and explain our past to her. Let's not overload her today," Bella ordered in protective mom mode.

"Here," I called as I tossed a set of keys to Jacob, "They are the keys to Jasper's bike. You should collect her from school today to organize tonight. I'll fetch her Audi from the school car park."

Bella and I smiled as we heard Jacob's heartbeat quicken. He excused himself and ran for the forest.

"Where's he off to?" Bella laughed at a clearly panicked Jacob.

"For a run. He needs to release some nervous energy," I answered, pulling my wife to her feet. I kissed her slowly as my hand traveled the length of her back. I paused and gazed into her eyes, "We did the right thing?"

"Yes, I believe so. They are in love. Nothing will keep them apart," Bella concluded.

Bella and I made our way into the house to satisfy the curiosity of our family. Alice would need time to pick out an outfit for Renesmee's date.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters are not my creation. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 Jacob's POV

I ran at full speed through the forest while my mind tried to process the past few hours. Edward never ceased to surprise me. Seeing him and Bella at the airport knocked the wind out of me. While in Hawaii I came to the conclusion that if they found out about Nessie and me that night they would try to delay what I hoped would be the inevitable. Never in my wildest dreams would I have considered that Edward would give me his blessing and actively encourage me to pursue his daughter. The forest passed me in a daze as I ran. There was only one thing I could see- Nessie's face. A wave of anxiety washed over me as I thought of what may pass this evening. What would be the ideal date for a half vampire and a werewolf? It was imperative that I ensured that the evening would be special. Nessie deserved no less. A walk on the beach would not suffice and, a trip to the cinema would be too pedestrian for a wonder like Nessie. I would have to pull out all the stops. I sprinted towards La Push. There were a couple of hours to spare before I would have to return to the house to collect the motorbike and head to Forks High School. These precious hours were needed for planning and preparation. It was not a one man job. Female input was badly needed. I would have to access the expertise of my big sister. I did not relish this thought as Rachael shared everything with Paul and I could be sure that he wouldn't let me live this down.

My mind continued to wander over the day's events and over my moment with Nessie two weeks ago. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't immediately notice the presence of another voice in my head.

_Whoa Jake, big day for you huh?_

Quil had just phased nearby out on a routine patrol around the perimeter. I was lucky with the timing. Quil was the one person who could have any idea of what I was going through. The girl he imprinted on was only a couple of years in school now. He had a long time to wait before anything romantic could happen between himself and Claire. His dedication to her having the best possible childhood was highly commendable. He did this without complaint.

_You can say that again. The last couple of weeks have been a bit crazy. It was all a bit sudden. It's only sinking in now. I'm planning to take Nessie out on our first date tonight. Man, I've never been so nervous. I can't believe this day has finally come._

Quil was silent. I realized again that he would have a long time to wait until he would be taking Claire on a date.

_Jeez Quil, I'm sorry for rambling on and being an insensitive ass. You must be sick of seeing the rest of the pack's experiences with their imprintees. I know I was. Let me tell you though it's worth the wait._

But I was glad the wait was over. Quil broke his silence.

_Don't fret Jake. I'm happy for both of you. I know Claire is worth the wait._

My pace slowed as I reached the woods behind our house.

_Thanks. Catch up with you later._

I phased back and pulled on my shorts. Dad and Rachael were in the kitchen finishing the lunch Paul had prepared. My share was gone. Paul grinned at me guiltily. It didn't bother me as I was too anxious to eat. My family sensed the tension.

"Everything okay with you and Edward, Kiddo?" Dad enquired gently as Paul's ears pricked with interest. I was reluctant to answer with him in the room. Rachael took the hint.

"Paul, will you go put the empty suitcases in the attic please?" she asked sweetly knowing he would never refuse her. He grudgingly left the kitchen as I revealed all to Dad and Rachael, who exchanged glances during my explanation.

"So Rach, any ideas for a perfect date?" I pleaded.

"How about a spot of fishing?" suggested Dad with a wink.

"I'm not taking Charlie on a date," I replied dryly as Billy guffawed. Rachael rolled her eyes as Billy continued to laugh at his own joke.

"Jake, you have a lot of explaining to do tonight so you need to keep it relaxed. I have a few ideas. It'll take a bit of organizing but we should have enough time to get things just right," promised Rachael with excitement. That girl loved a project.

"Thanks Sis, I appreciate it."

" We all love Nessie, Jake. She's like a baby sister to me already," she replied softly, "Now let's get to work!"

Rachael continued to organize as I left home to return to the Cullen's to collect the motorbike. It had surprised me that Edward had suggested this mode of transport. I would have been just as happy to collect her in the Rabbit or on my own cycle but offending my potential father-in-law, who was a vampire, might not be the best idea. My return to the Cullen's garage coincided with Edward's. He parked Nessie's Audi, exited the car and turned to face me. It felt like he wanted to say something to me yet couldn't find the words. His brow furrowed in concentration. I put myself in his shoes. This was not easy for either him or Bella. Their daughter, who was born just a short few years ago, was just about to be picked up from school by an older guy, who also just happened to be a wolf. This guy had previously been in love with her mother and mortal enemy of her father. Oprah would have a field day with this sort of material. This date signaled that Nessie was no longer a little girl. Most fathers had sixteen or seventeen years to prepare for this. Not Edward. I searched for the words to reassure him that I would always take care of her. I didn't need to. He had read my thoughts. Edward nodded swiftly at me and disappeared into the main house.

I pushed the motorbike outside. As I kicked the engine into life I could feel several pairs of vampire eyes on me. No doubt most of the Cullen clan were watching my every move from the window. I didn't turn to face them as I drove away from the house and towards my future.

Impatiently, I paced up and down beside the bike as I waited for the school bell to herald Nessie's freedom for the remainder of the day and weekend. My heart raced and my stomach was doing somersaults. As I practiced what I was going to say to her my thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I trembled in anticipation. Students streamed from the school towards the car park and awaiting buses. I scanned the crowd searching for Nessie. Cars swiftly exited the car park as students were eager to escape school and begin their weekend. There was still no sign of Nessie. My protective instincts took over. Where was she? Was she hurt or in some kind of trouble? Was some guy chatting her up? I growled inwardly at the last thought.

My concerns were premature. Nessie exited the building with an exasperated teacher. I could just about hear their conversation.

"But Mr. Berty, is that the main factor or is it simply his lust for power fuelled by his over ambitious wife?" questioned Nessie intensely.

"Ms. Cullen, it is the weekend. We will discuss the role of the supernatural in Macbeth on Monday. Now if you will excuse me please," returned her English teacher as he made an escape from an all too eager student. Something he wasn't used too, especially on a Friday afternoon. I couldn't help but smile at their exchange. Nessie pouted after him clearly annoyed with his lack of interest. She walked towards the car park with her head down searching her bag for her keys mumbling incoherently. She had reached the car park before she looked up. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me waiting for her.

Seeing Nessie again so close was an assault on my senses. She was truly the measures of my dreams. I fought the urge to rush to her, grab her in my arms and ferociously kiss her.

"Hey Nessie, need a ride?" I grinned at her sheepishly.

She bashfully returned a smile, "Welcome home Jake." It was only then she noticed the absence of her vehicle, "Hey, where's my car?"

"Your dad picked it up earlier," she looked confused so I continued. "He knew I wanted to see you and talk to you. I've missed you." I held my breath as I awaited her reply.

"I missed you too," she replied as we held a lingering glance. With that we both laughed and rushed to embrace each other. We hugged for long time., her body perfectly molded to mine. Her scent engulfed me. I was almost dizzy as we broke apart.

"Let's get you home," I suggested as I mounted the bike. Nessie slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed on behind me. She tentatively held on by placing her hands on my waist. I instinctively grabbed her hands to wrap her arms around my body. Electricity flowed between us as Nessie pressed her body to mine, resting her cheek on my back. I drove Nessie home mentally cursing the shortness of the journey. It had been the best motorcycle ride of my life. It had nothing to do with the sleek, silver machine that I parked in the Cullen's garage, it had all to do with the girl who was disembarking behind me. Nessie slung her bag in the corner of the garage and I followed her outside. She made her way towards the steps of the house. I placed my hand in hers and gently pulled her towards the river. Even after she followed my lead I kept her hand in mine and our fingers became naturally intertwined. We strolled along the river and chatted easily. She was full of questions about Hawaii, its culture and its people. I made a mental note that I would take her there someday.

"So Jake, where's my present?" demanded Nessie with her hand upturned towards me jokingly.

I reached in my pocket for the grass skirt fridge magnet I bought her and placed it in her hand. Nessie loved to collect magnets from places she visited. To someone else it might seem like a tacky present, but I knew my Nessie would appreciate it.

"Thanks Jake," she smiled, "Another one to add to the collection. I love it." She fingered the magnet lovingly. It was as if I had just given her an expensive piece of jewelry. My heart fluttered and I knew it was now time to ask her out.

"Nessie?" I started nervously, "Could I give you the second part of your present tonight on our date?"

"You bought me a second present?" she asked surprised, the end of my question had yet to sink in. I watched her countenance change. Her cheeks blushed as she realized that I had just asked her out.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jacob?" she whispered breathlessly, her beautiful eyes searching mine for confirmation.

I took both her hands in mine and raised them to my lips. I kissed each hand tenderly, "Yes. Will you come? I have something important to tell you."

"Of course," she answered, her voice choked with emotion."Nothing would make me happier."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," I said huskily as I leaned my forehead against hers. We stood like that lost in our thoughts for a few moments. We straightened up and headed back towards the house still hand in hand. I felt like I was floating. I had never felt like this. Not even when I had kissed Bella. The thought of us telling Nessie about my history with Bella brought me back down to earth with a bang. I sincerely hoped she would understand. It would be unbearable to lose her. I focused on the positives as I glanced down at Nessie's hand in mine. Hopefully it would stay there forever. It fit perfectly. We were designed for each other.

"I'll pick you up at seven," I stated as we reached the house. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. A wolf whistle could be heard from inside. "Emmett," I growled. Nessie laughed it off and danced up the steps towards the house.

As she reached the top she spun around and warned me, "Jacob Black, don't you dare be late!", and with that she disappeared into the house.

I made it back to La Push in record time and burst through the front door excitedly.

"Rach!" I called, "We're on!"


	7. Chapter 7

I have no claim over any of these characters. Many thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated.

Renesmee's POV

Six pairs of expectant, vampire eyes were on me as I closed the front door behind me and entered the spacious living room. I appraised the room quickly. Emmett looked as if all his Christmases had come together. The teasing would be relentless. Rosalie and Jasper smiled warmly at me while Alice looked beyond excited. Possible outfits running through her head undoubtedly. Carlisle and Esme looked like doting grandparents. If vampires could cry, Esme would be blowing her nose by now. I saved my parents' faces for last. Even after my heart to heart with my mother yesterday evening, I still expected their faces to be fraught with disapproval, especially Dad's. I was pleasantly surprised instead. Dad winked reassuringly at me while Mom's eyes travelled lovingly between me and Dad.

I broke the silence, "Mom, Dad, I have a date tonight with Jacob. Is it okay if I go out?"

Mom and Dad exchanged glances and grinned. "Oh, I think we can spare you for one night," Mom quipped.

Everyone in the room laughed. There was a strange sort of giddiness in the room which I found unusual. My vampire family were usually much more still and calm. A mixture of excitement and anticipation filled the air. It was almost unnerving.

"This is too weird," I complained under my breath. "Surely not all girls have to announce a date they have to their parents in front of an audience of relatives."

"You're a Cullen, Nessie," Esme explained softly as she squeezed my hand, "and you are not a normal girl. You are much more special."

I excused myself from the room claiming a few human minutes- I needed time to reflect. I closed the bathroom door behind me and allowed my mind to wander over the glorious events of the day. Seeing Jacob unexpectedly, waiting for me in the car park, sent my system into overdrive. It took a great deal of composure just to utter a welcome home to him. There was a new intensity to our hug; Jake had never hugged me like that before. In fact, no one had ever hugged me like that before. It helped to mark out his intentions towards me. I knew in my heart at that moment that our relationship was going to change forever. The bike ride home was the most exhilarating few minutes of my life. Pressed up against Jacob felt like it was where I belonged. It felt like a homecoming, as if it was always supposed to happen. I splashed some water on my face. Maybe I was over analyzing the situation. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft rap on the bathroom door.

"Come in Dad," I called gently. My father was very predictable. He chuckled as he entered the room.

"Sometimes I think it's you that should be the mind reader," he joked as he wrapped me tightly in his cold, marble arms, one of the places I felt the safest. He smiled smugly as I thought of that. "Nessie," he began, "we are all so proud of you, especially me. You have grown up to be an amazing young lady. I understand things are changing between you and Jacob and I am happy for you. Outside of our immediate family he is the first person I would call upon with a problem. I hope you don't feel the need to avoid me now that your feelings and thoughts are changing. It's not that long ago that I first met your mother. I understand what you are going through. I won't judge you or send you packing to an all girls' boarding school in Europe!" We both laughed at his last sentence. He kissed my forehead and sighed, "Alice is freaking out downstairs. She has dozens of date outfit possibilities and is eager to get started."

I groaned instinctively, Dad laughed, "You get that from your Mom." He started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned to face me with a half smile, "Oh and Nessie, you get the over analyzing from me." He winked at me and continued downstairs.

As I left the bathroom I was accosted by an over exuberant Alice. She took me by the hand and dragged me to her bedroom. Hanging around the room were a multitude of dresses in various colours, lengths and materials that would not look out of place on a red carpet.

"Pick one!" Alice said practically bouncing on the spot. This was going to be difficult.

"Er, Alice, I have a date with Jacob, not James Bond. We'll probably be running around the forest, not going to a cocktail bar." I would have to handle this diplomatically. "I love them all but I just don't think they are appropriate for tonight. Maybe one of them for Prom later this year or a family occasion?" I suggested wary of my aunt's response.

Alice pursed her lips together clearly not impressed with my fashion sense, "Well if that's the case at least allow me to do your hair."

"Of course," I replied and hugged her. I was surprised she had surrendered so easily. Surely she had seen that I planned to wear jeans. I had expected her to freak out and demand I wear an alternative. Her compliance was unnerving. Everyone's behaviour since I entered the house had been unusual. My parents' readily acceptance of my date with a werewolf, Alice not debating my outfit choice with me and Emmett's lack of crude jokes about me and Jacob. It was like they already knew what was going to happen between us. Maybe I was over-reacting; maybe they were excited for me and just trying to make this momentous occasion easy for me. I decided to quit over analyzing and focus on what lay ahead. Where would Jake take me? The possibilities ran through my head as I returned to the cottage to shower and change. The alone time was a relief. I needed a break from my strangely excited family. The calm of the cottage soothed my pre-date nerves. Jacob's face never left my thoughts and I eagerly anticipated seeing it in the flesh later. The two weeks Jacob had been away from me were incredibly awful, however the time allowed me to realize my true feelings.

I dressed quickly into my favourite pair of jeans with a pair of navy pumps and a long sleeved v-neck red top. With my hair still wet, I dashed up to the house for my aunt to work her magic. Alice chatted incessantly as she worked my hair into soft flowing curls. She lightly pinned back the front strands of my hair.

"Voila! My work here is done. You look beautiful," Alice cooed as she guided me towards the mirror, clearly pleased with her work. I gazed at my reflection hoping that Jacob would like what he saw.

All I had to do now was wait for Jake to collect me. I returned to the living room. All of the family were still there. My date with Jacob was turning into some king of spectator sport.

"Don't you have some hunting to do?" I complained hoping they would take the hint.

"No!" they all chorused in unison, Emmett being particularly vocal. Not even a wrestling match with a grizzly would tear him away from this.

I positioned myself on the nearest chair to the door ready to pounce when Jacob arrived in order to spare both of us from the embarrassment that was guaranteed. Unconsciously, I teased a strand of my hair through my fingers. Alice eyed me. I was messing with her masterpiece. Suddenly, my family sat up even straighter and exchanged glances. My keen hearing recognized the sound of a car coming down the drive, Jacob's Rabbit. Emmett rubbed his hands in glee. I shot a pleading look at Rosalie. She smiled at me sympathetically and elbowed Emmett in the ribs. The car came to a halt and I could hear Jacob slowly make his way to the house. I made my move to get to the door. Emmett beat me. He opened the door to reveal Jacob with his hand poised ready to knock on the door. Jacob entered gingerly with a bemused expression on his face. His eyes met mine and his face grew into a broad smile.

"Hey Ness, you ready?" Jacob asked confidently as he walked towards me. He took my hand in his unashamedly in front of my family. I gauged my parents' reaction to this. Both were smiling warmly at us.

"Have fun!" my mom encouraged.

I caught an unspoken exchange between Jacob and my dad as he nodded at Jacob. I would question him on this later. Jacob led me to the door. I'm sure he was as eager as I was to escape the vigilance of my family. Just as we reached the door Emmett had his fun by making smooching noises. Muffled sniggers could be heard as I closed the door behind us. Jacob laughed as I blushed.

"Nessie, it's going to get worse! Emmett is going to get a lot of mileage out of us." I loved the way he said us.

"That was very brave of you taking my hand in front of my family," I teased as Jacob opened the passenger door for me.

"It would take more than a few vampires to scare me," he replied as he flashed a wide smile at me. My heart skipped a beat. This was really happening. I was on a date with Jacob Black. I almost began to hyperventilate. Jacob calmed my nerves by chatting about everyday things and filling me in about his nephew and niece in Hawaii. I loved the way his face lit up as he talked about his family.

We drove out of Forks and passed the turn for La Push. I suddenly became curious as to where we were headed, "So where are you taking me?"

"Patience! Just a few more miles. I'm glad the weather is holding up. I was hoping I wouldn't have resort to Plan B."

I looked out the window. We were on the coast road. I could catch glimpses of the Pacific through the trees. After a few moments Jacob pulled over and parked on the side of the road.

"We're here," he announced as he silenced the engine.

I looked around confused. This part of the road was surrounded by trees. Jacob laughed at the expression on my face.

"We have a little hike to do before we reach our destination," Jacob said as we exited the car. Again he took my hand in his. The warmth of his hand was comforting as he led me through the trees. All of a sudden he stopped and placed his hands over my eyes, "Do you trust me?" he breathed in my ear.

"Completely," I answered in a whisper as Jacob guided me forward. The noise of the ocean became louder and the breeze became stronger on my face. We came to a stop and Jacob removed his hands from my eyes. In front of me was the most beautiful scene. We were on top of a cliff with the wild waves crashing below. The sun had made an appearance and was due to set shortly. The sky was tinged with reds and yellows. On the grass in front of us was a picnic blanket with a large basket sitting in the middle.

"Jake," I breathed, "this is perfect. How did you do all of this?"

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled proudly, "Rach helped me."

We sat side by side on the blanket as we shared the feast Rachel had prepared that included all my favourite meats and salads. We shared a slice of chocolate cake for dessert, also my favourite.

Jacob looked at me and smiled. He reached over to brush a crumb away from the corner of my mouth. I trembled under his touch. We both paused. Jacob looked deep into my eyes. I felt he could see into my soul. He slowly edged closer to me. I felt my breath quicken. I knew that this time the kiss would happen. Jacob brushed strands of my hair back as he held my face in his large warm hands.

"Can I kiss you Nessie?" Jacob asked huskily as he leaned towards me. I could only bring myself to nod in reply. I closed my eyes. Jacob's hands brushed the side of my face along my jaw line finishing under my chin. He tilted my head up towards his. His lips met mine as his hands moved to my face again. My lips parted slightly to meet his. He kissed me eagerly yet gently. Electricity flowed between us. It was as if we were being fused together. My arms wrapped around his neck. I was eager to be closer to him. Jacob's arms wrapped around me pulling me to him. Our kiss intensified. We both pulled away simultaneously to catch our breath.

"Nessie before we continue I need to tell you something. Something hugely important that may change your mind about me," Jacob began as he took both of my hands in his. I nodded signaling him to continue. He paused trying to compose himself. "I have been in love with you since the day you were born. I've known since then that you were the one meant for me. I would die for you. My life is devoted to you. You are my reason for living. You're the air that I breathe. You have a power over me like no other. I ache when you ache, I'm happy when you are happy. Not an hour of any day goes by when I don't think of you. Your face even consumes my dreams." He looked relieved as he finished his declaration and there was more to come.

I stared at him dumbfounded as he explained imprinting to me. He explained how others in the tribe also imprinted. He explained that the status of our relationship would always be my choice and that he would play whatever role that was required of him. His ultimate wish was that we would be together forever but he would respect my decision. I had noticed that members of the wolf pack were extremely devoted to their significant others. I thought of how a volatile Paul was putty in Rachael's hands. I thought of the way Sam looked at Emily, the way Jacob was looking at me now. I hadn't realized until now that it was the way Jacob had always looked at me, pure love etched across his face. The revelations were mind-blowing. It was almost impossible to make sense of it all. I was over-whelmed.

"Nessie, please say something," begged Jacob as anxiety washed all over his face, "I didn't want to tell you any of this until I was sure you had similar feelings for me. I didn't want to influence your feelings. I'm sorry if this is too much too soon, but you had a right to know. You don't need to make a decision yet, I can wait, as long as it takes. I…"

To silence Jake I placed my index finger on his lips. I needed to respond to these revelations but I had no idea how to put my response into words. I decided that actions speak louder than words. This time I held Jake's face in my hands. He shuddered under my touch. I kissed him ever so gently on the lips. He wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. I could feel relief seeping from his body. I opened my mouth to speak, not knowing what I was going to say, but I knew my words would flow from the heart.

"Jake, I love you too. More than you could ever know. I feel at home when I am with you. It makes my heart soar to know that we belong together. You are mine and I am yours. I have never felt more special, this feels like a dream," I gushed as Jacob looked lovingly into my eyes. The intense look of love in his eyes forced me to look away. He took my hands in his and held them over his heart.

"My heart has and always will be yours."

Our lips met again. This time with a new intensity. I clung to the muscles of his back as his lips travelled down my neck and back to my mouth again. On the horizon the sun had almost set. It was the end of the day but it was the beginning of the rest of my life with Jacob. We lay beside one another on the blanket, Jacob's warm arm wrapped around me. I snuggled closer to his chest breathing in his beautiful musky scent. It was a rare cloudless night that revealed a beautiful silver moon surrounding by twinkling stars.

"Jake?" I questioned, "What was Plan B?"

"A picnic in the Rabbit! Not nearly as romantic but it would have been cozy," he joked as he played with a stand of my hair. "Ness, there is more I'd like to tell you. Maybe tomorrow? I don't want to completely bombard you with information tonight and Bella and Edward want to be present for the next bit. Is that okay?"

I nodded in agreement. I didn't think it would be mentally possible for me to take in new information. My brain was already in overdrive. A thought struck me.

"Jake, do all of my family know about you imprinting on me?" I asked finally understanding my family's strange behaviour earlier today.

"Yes," he stated simply, "they have all known from day one." Jacob checked his watch and sighed, "We'd better get going Ness, I promised Edward we wouldn't be too late. It's time to put them all out of their misery." He pulled me to my feet and paused, "I almost forgot. It's the second part of your present," he said as he reached into the picnic basket and placed the present in my hand.

I was grateful for the bright moonlight and my keen eyesight as it aided the inspection of my present. Into my hands he had placed a beautiful, wooden, jewelry box with intricate carvings as decoration.

"It's made from the wood of a cedar tree. It's not from Hawaii. It's something I've been working on for the past few months. The carvings represent us," he explained as I carefully fingered a carving of a wolf. Not just any wolf. My wolf. My Jacob.

"It's beautiful," I managed to choke as tears welled up in my eyes. "Thank you so much. I will treasure it forever." Jacob beamed at me. He took the picnic basket in one hand and my hand in the other as we walked back to the car. I felt as if I was floating.

During the journey back home Jake explained imprinting to me in more detail. He told me of his wish for me to hear the legends of his tribe from the elders. He explained how he had instructed the rest of the wolves not to disclose the business of imprinting to me.

"Nessie, I hope you don't think I have been lying to you for the past few years. Bella and Edward wanted you to know sooner. I convinced them otherwise with a bit of help from an unlikely source."

"Who?" I questioned, half expecting him to say Charlie.

"Rosalie and yes you heard me correctly," he replied as shock registered on my face. "She agreed with me that you should be allowed discover your own feelings without the influence of mine."

"You were both right. I don't think I would have understood the significance of imprinting if I wasn't already aware of my true feelings for you." I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder.

All too soon we were back at the main house. I reluctantly exited the car as Jacob held the door for me. "Allow me to escort you to your door, Ms. Cullen," Jake joked as we walked towards the door. As we reached the top step, Jake spun me around to kiss me goodnight. I felt lightheaded and weak at the knees as finished our kiss. My heart raced. I felt slightly embarrassed as realized that my whole family would be able to detect my pulse quickening. A blush was forming on my cheeks as we entered the house.

"Welcome home," my mom greeted with a wide grin on her face as she saw my hand firmly in Jacob's. The rest of the family were on their best behaviour, even Emmett, although I could have sworn that I heard him humming a Barry White song. Again I noticed a silent exchange between Jake and my dad.

Jake did not linger long as he was due on routine patrol in a few hours and was eager to catch some sleep beforehand. He kissed my forehead as he left. I prepared myself for an onslaught of questions even though all I wanted was to return to the peace of the cottage.

Dad saved the day as he read my thoughts and insisted that I return to the cottage with him and Mom to get some rest. On the short walk back I told my parents about most parts of the date. I didn't show them. I decided to let them fill in the blanks with their own imaginations. When we reached the cottage I immediately excused myself and fled to the sanctuary of my room as Dad positioned himself at the piano and Mom picked up a book as she sat on the couch.

I closed the door and immediately reached for my phone to text my best friend from school.

_Hey Naomi. Can't talk. Too many ears around. Had a date with Jacob tonight and we kissed! Will fill you in on details on Monday in school. Nessie xx_

It didn't take long for a reply to come through.

_OMG! Can't wait to hear all the goss! You and your sister-in-law should compare notes. I think my cousin Lauren told me she and Jacob used to date. Freaky! See you Monday. xx_

I re-read the text message again in disbelief. The phone dropped from my hand and clattered on the wooden floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

Questions, questions and even more questions raced through my family's minds as Jacob walked out the door. One question stood out against the rest. _How can I get out of here before the onslaught begins?_

This was not a direct request for me but my protective father instincts arose and I decided to insist on Nessie's return to our cottage before the bombardment commenced, much to the displeasure of many in the room. On the return to our cottage, Nessie filled Bella and I in on most details of the night. Some details were carefully omitted and I was glad of this. Some things a father just did not want to see. It was just a relief to know that she was happy. In fact, happy was an understatement, she was glowing. My still heart swelled with a _joie de vivre _as I realized how lucky I was. The most amazing woman in the world was my wife and we had together produced the most beautiful daughter in the world. Beautiful in every sense of the word, inside and out.

I positioned myself at the piano in the cottage on our return, Bella relaxed on the couch re-reading yet again the complete anthology of the works of Jane Austen and Nessie escaped to her bedroom. My fingers glided lovingly over the keys as I softly played some of my own compositions. I smiled to myself as I heard Nessie share her news with a friend by text. Some important events in a girl's life cannot wait until school to be discussed. I closed my eyes to remember the precious moments I shared with Bella in Forks High School. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a text message alert. My fingers froze over the keys as I heard the phone drop to the floor. Nessie's thoughts filtered through. I arose swiftly from the piano and Bella was instantly at my side aware something was amiss.

"Edward, what is it? Is there another vampire nearby?" Bella asked urgently oblivious to the contents of the text message.

I grabbed her shoulders and explained the situation. Her eyes widened in horror as the reality hit. Nessie had inadvertently found out about Jacob and Bella's history.

"Bella, Love, run to La Push and get Jacob. On your way, stop at the main house and send Rosalie. Tell the others to be on standby for an important family meeting. I'll begin with my side of the story. You and Jacob can fill her in on the rest. It is crucial that we volunteer every minute detail and not patronize her."

"Edward, I need to go to her, I need to fix this."

"Trust me on this Bella. I've thought about it a great deal. She needs to hear about how I left you after your birthday that time. She needs to know why you needed him so much back then." My foolishness on that occasion still haunted me.

"Go," I continued as I kissed Bella's forehead and tried to reassure her, "everything will be okay. She'll be upset at first but she'll eventually understand once she hears the full story."

Bella dashed out of the cottage towards the main house with anxiety etched into her pale face. I turned my attention to Nessie. At first her mind was numb but questions were starting to whizz through her mind. I made my way to her bedroom ready to supply answers to my suffering daughter. As I opened the door I noticed the phone still on the ground. Nessie had her back to me. She stood at the window with her arms folded across her body staring out into the darkness.

"Is it true?" Nessie questioned keeping her back towards me.

"Yes and no," I moved towards the window and turned her towards me. She tried to keep her emotions from her face but failed. Tears glistened in her eyes threatening to spill over. Her brow was furrowed. "There is a history between your mom and Jacob that you are unaware of but first you need to hear some of my history with your mom to fully understand everything. Will you sit with me so I can explain? I need to tell you about the biggest regret of my existence."

We sat side by side on her bed. Nessie was fidgeting with something in her hand. It was the bracelet Jacob had made for her as a gift for Nessie's first Christmas. I began the story of my relationship with Bella from the very start. I spared no detail. I explained the power of the draw of Bella's blood to me and how I left Forks for Denali to sort myself out. My need to be with Bella, how I visited her room nightly, my desire to protect her and my inability to stay away from her was explained. I was slowly building up to the part where I abandoned Bella in the woods.

"You need to understand Nessie that after declaring my undying love for your mother and telling her I couldn't live without her I up and left without warning and convinced her I didn't want her anymore. She was a broken person. The image of your mom on the ground in the woods when Sam found her will haunt me forever. I was the cause of all that pain. I broke her. Jacob fixed her."

It was the first time I had mentioned his name. Nessie paused, looked down at the bracelet took a deep breath and sighed, "Continue Dad, please."

"Your Mom will tell you about that period of her life later. I wasn't around to see the devastation I caused. But for me every moment away from her was full of misery. I'm glad Jacob was there for her. When we returned to Forks I quickly realized how important Jacob was in your Mom's life and how I was indebted to him for being there for her. I also quickly realized how much Jacob loved your mother. It was hell for him to see her with me. Not only did the girl he loved choose a different guy but the guy she chose was a vampire. The fundamental reason for his ability to shape shift into a wolf was to protect humans from vampires. He hated the fact that Bella had willingly chosen to put her life in danger to be with me. Bella's desire to become one of us was hell for him also. Jacob used every trick in the book to win your mom's heart. She did love him but she loved me more. Jacob was devastated and went walkabout for a while." I continued to tell Nessie how Jacob returned for our wedding and the part he played in the drama of Bella's pregnancy.

"Nessie, Jacob did love your mother deeply and still loves her today but this is no comparison to how he feels for you. It's not just love. It's devotion, adoration, respect and an undying need to protect you and make you blissfully happy. I wouldn't allow you date anyone less worthy."

Nessie broke her silence, "Why am I only finding out about all of this now?"

"I'm partly to blame for that." Both mine and Nessie's heads turned towards the doorway. Rosalie was standing there with an unprecedented expression of compassion on her face. "I helped the dog convince your parents to keep this knowledge from you until you were sure of your feelings for him. He didn't want to influence your feelings by telling you about the imprinting and his history with Bella beforehand." Rosalie sat on the other side of Nessie and stroked her hair in an effort to comfort her. It was in moments like this that the flashes of the wonderful mother Rosalie could have been were evident. "Edward and Bella wanted to tell you sooner. I disagreed. I sided with Scooby Doo. He was planning on telling you all of this tomorrow." Rose looked at me for affirmation.

"That's the truth Ness, me, your mom and Jacob were planning on telling you all of this together. Now that you had discovered your feelings for Jacob we wanted you to be aware of the full Cullen family history."

"And Ness, it's not all just about Bella and Jacob. There are other things you will learn also. For example you'll hear the full story of the events that led to Carlisle changing me, you'll learn more about Jasper's history and you'll hear about how I was the cause of Edward almost dying because of me. Your parents and Jacob aren't the only ones who have secrets and we weren't intending on keeping them from you forever. We were waiting for the most appropriate time. That time has now come." Rosalie's no nonsense approach was working. I could read a willingness in Nessie's mind to listen to our stories. She truly was a remarkable being. Most teenagers would have shouted and slammed doors by now. Not Nessie. Yes she was hurt and confused but she was open to our explanations. I had already given her a lot to think about.

Rosalie continued, "The whole family is gathered in the house ready to answer any question you may have or tell any story you want to hear. Your Mom has gone to La Push to fetch Jacob. As much as it pains me to say it, the mutt is part of the family. If only he was house trained." Rosalie smirked at Nessie and earned a half smile in return. Nessie was well used to the relentless bickering and snide remarks between Jacob and Rosalie.

Nessie kept rather silent on the walk back to the house as she mused over the many questions that popped into her head. One particular image concerned me, but I would leave it with Bella to sort out. The rest of the family were gathered in the dining room, the location for many previous family meetings. Bella and Jacob were not there yet. I kept Nessie in the living room to await their return; Rose joined the others in the next room. It was not long before I could hear Jacob's thoughts. They were louder than ever and frantic. I could barely keep up.

_I'll never forgive myself…What if I've lost her….If she could only see the difference between what I feel for her and how I felt about Bella…..What if she refuses to see me……Should have done this sooner…._

My listening to Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by Nessie, "Dad, I can't see him yet. I need to talk to Mom first. Tell Jacob to roam the woods nearby or wait in the cottage. I'll find him later. Assure him I will talk to him. I just need to work things out in my own head first. I need to figure out what's gonna happen next."

Nessie was becoming overwhelmed by all of the day's events and was taking matters into her own hands. She needed to feel that she had some control over the situation. I swiftly arrived at the river where I knew Bella and Jacob would emerge from the woods. Jacob phased into human form. He had no shorts attached to his leg. It was obvious he had phased immediately after hearing Bella's news leaving shatters of his clothes behind. Within moments Carlisle was beside me with some of Emmett's clothes and gone again as quick. Jacob hurriedly pulled on the clothes anxious to see Nessie.

"I need to see her Edward," said Jacob with a nervous urgency in his voice.

"I know you do. But some patience is required. She will talk to you, that she assures you. She wants you to wait for her in the woods or in the cottage. She will seek you out when she is ready. She wishes to speak with Bella first," I reached out and squeezed my wife's hand as she passed me on her way to the house. Before Jacob could respond, Bella was inside preparing to have a very difficult conversation with our daughter.

Jacob began pacing as his hands flew up to his head in desperation. His heart rate quickened and his breaths became quick and shallow. He was close to having a panic attack. His whole body began to tremble.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, "Jacob you need to calm down. We knew this may happen. She is dealing with the situation remarkably well. She requires patience from you. Respect her wishes, as I know you will, and go wait for her."

Jacob exhaled deeply and turned towards the woods. He stopped briefly and turned towards me, "Every minute I wait will be torture but I would wait a lifetime for her. Tell her to take her time; I'll be waiting for her when she is ready." With that he disappeared into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee POV**

One image incessantly jumped in and out of my head since I learned of my Mom's past with Jacob. It was a still picture of a winner's podium. My Mom was standing in the first place position, I was second, Leah was third. My mom chose my Dad, so I was second best. The runner up and consolation prize. You can't have Bella but here, have her daughter. My human insecurities fuelled these thoughts. I urged my vampire sensibilities to takeover but the human in me was winning this battle of tug-of-war. My thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of my mother into the room. My eyes couldn't meet hers yet. I positioned myself on the couch and lightly gestured to the space beside me signaling my mom to join me. Within the blink of an eye she was beside me with my hand in hers. She tilted my chin upwards to meet her concerned face. I could not disguise the tears in my eyes. I had tried in vain to quell the tears and my ever building emotional state. It reached saturation point and I was ready to spill.

"I'm just so confused Mom. A few hours ago I was as happy as Larry and now this. I don't know what to think, what to believe or what to feel." I touched her face to show her the mental image that scourged my mind. Her eyes widened in surprise as she understood the meaning of the image.

"Renesmee, it's not like that. I promise you. You are the only girl on Jacob's radar. Any romantic inclination he had towards me or any girl disappeared the second he imprinted on you. Jacob and I will always love each other but now we love each other in the way were always supposed to, as family. I never loved Jacob the way I love your father and Jacob never loved me the way he loves you. Jake and I fought like cats and dogs and said some really nasty things to one another. He could never do that to you. He would rather lick Rosalie's feet that intentionally hurt you."

I nodded in response to her frank answer. She wasn't trying to patronize me. I knew she would answer my questions truthfully. I took a deep breath before I posed my next question, "Did you ever kiss?"

Immediately she answered, "Yes, on two occasions. The first time without my permission. I hit him afterwards and broke a bone in my hand. The second time I asked him to kiss me before he went into battle against Victoria and the newborns."

I had partly guessed the answer to that question. I was dreading the answer to my next question. "Did you and Jacob ever, em, you know, eh.."

My mom answered the question before I could even spit it out, "No Nessie. Your Dad is the only man I've ever been intimate with."

Relief flooded my body. The more awkward questions were out of the way and I could now ask Mom to fill in the gaps. I was especially curious of how Mom reacted to Dad leaving on that occasion. The guilt in his eyes as he told me about it was evident. I was eager to learn more.

"Renesmee, your father thought he was doing the right thing by leaving. He never imagined that I would react in that manner. He could never read my mind so he could never fully understand my feelings for him. The first few months were terrible. I was functioning but not living. Charlie was out of his mind with worry. Then Jacob came along and for the first time in months I found myself smiling and enjoying being around people. But I was always plotting; wanting to hear your Dad's voice in my head during moments I put myself in danger."

My mom continued to tell her story right up to the moment I was born. I had never truly comprehended the enormous role Jake had played in our lives leading up to and after my birth. Another aspect of the story played on my mind- Jacob's reactions to my Mom's rejections. Through her revelations it was clear that he had been severely hurt and often came back for more. My thoughts drifted to Jake and the hurt he felt and the pain he must now be going through waiting for me; but I still wasn't ready to see him. I needed more answers. I posed my final few questions to my Mom to tie up a few loose ends.

"Mom, thanks for being so upfront with me. I know it wasn't the easiest conversation to have, especially having to drag up a lot of hurt from the past." I hugged my mom and proceeded to the dining room to hear more from the rest of my family who were all emphatic in their praise for Jacob. They each told their own versions of our history and shared their opinions.

Carlisle was particularly vocal, "Nessie, Jacob risked his life on many an occasion for Bella and this family. We are eternally grateful to him. The imprinting at the time was an interesting development but over the years we have all come to the conclusion that there is no one more deserving of your love. We're not trying to influence your decision, we just feel that past events all happened for a reason and have led us to where we are today. Although we should respect the past we need to look forward to our future. Now you need to ask yourself, is Jacob part of your future?"

Carlisle's wise words hit home. Could I envisage my future without Jacob in it? My heart immediately told me no. My decision now was what his role would be. My head spun. I needed time alone. "I need to get out of here for a while," I stated to no one in particular.

"You want some company sweetie?" Rosalie offered.

I politely declined my aunt's offer, grabbed my keys and headed to the garage, kissing my parents as I went by. I also hugged my Mom to reassure her. Worry lines still creased her beautiful face. Within seconds I was in my car. I drove down the drive not knowing my destination. My peripheral vision detected movement in the bushes. I could feel his eyes on me. My own were not ready to meet his yet. I found myself on the road into Forks to a place where I would find solace.

Charlie was surprised to see me standing at the door. I was glad that a Friday night sports show was keeping him up.

"Hey honey, what has you here so late?" Charlie asked as he ushered me in, "you on your own?"

"Yeah, just me Grandpa. I'm a bit restless tonight so I decided to visit. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I can go if you want to watch your programme."

"Now Nessie, you know I love it when you stop by," Charlie said as he muted the television. He proceeded into the kitchen to get a soda for me and a beer for himself. It was a relief to in the company of someone who didn't know about the imprinting business. As scared as Jacob was to tell my Mom about it, his fear of Charlie knowing was far greater. Grandpa was as protective of me as he was of my mom. Even more so now that he knew we lived in a different world than he originally thought.

Charlie and I chatted away about banal, everyday things from school to the latest happenings in Forks. For a few moments my mind disconnected from all thoughts about Jacob. My head felt lighter on my shoulders. This didn't last long.

"I talked to Billy today. Sounds like Hawaii was fun. But I'm glad to have my fishing partner back. We're gonna head out tomorrow. Did Jacob enjoy himself? Billy said you two were meeting up this evening," Charlie asked oblivious to the fact that Jacob and I were on our first official date. I remembered Jacob's hands in my hair and his lips on mine. I could vividly recall the warmth of his touch and the sense of belonging I felt with my hand in his. Yep, Charlie would freak if he knew the full story. I pulled myself together to answer his question.

"Yeah, Jacob had a ball but I think he's happy to be home now," I answered keeping my voice as even as possible.

"Jacob doesn't seem to like being away from home too long," Charlie began, "or people that he cares about being away from him." He paused holding my gaze. Charlie was more in tune with things than I gave him credit for. I remained silent not trusting myself to speak. Charlie continued, "You know kiddo, there was a time when I would have loved to have seen your Mom date Jacob instead of your father. But hindsight is a great thing. I was blinded by my own prejudices against Edward. His main crime was the fact that he was male and interested in my daughter and she adored him." Charlie laughed at his own recollection. This was unusual territory for us. I wasn't used to having such conversations with my grandpa. I didn't reply as I sensed there was more to come.

"I thought Jacob was perfect for your mom. How wrong I was. But I have watched Jacob over the past few years mature and grow. He takes his responsibilities very seriously and somehow he seems to count you as one of them. I guess what I'm trying to say Ness is that I'm glad you have a friend like him whatever type of friend he may be."

Mom had always told me that Renée was the most perceptive of her parents, but Charlie was definitely giving her a run for her money. Being around the supernatural has obviously had an effect on the way he now looked at things. Charlie took a swig of his beer, settled back into his chair, unmuted the television and shared his views on the performance of the Mariners this season as he looked at highlights of a recent game. I stayed a while longer letting my mind filter through the events of the day. My thoughts were distracted by a photograph proudly displayed by Charlie on the mantelpiece. In it stood my parents in their wedding clothes gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, not even breaking their gaze to smile at the camera. This image of undying commitment hit home with me. I knew what I wanted. I wanted a similar picture on Charlie's mantelpiece some day of his granddaughter in a wedding dress holding the hand of his best friend's son. I wanted Jacob, not just as a friend. I jumped off the couch eager to find Jacob and out him out of his misery.

"Grandpa thanks so much for tonight. Our chat really helped. Now go get some sleep. Billy's gonna want you in ship shape for tomorrow's fishing trip," I kissed Grandpa on the forehead as I left.

"Glad to be of service kiddo," he replied with a glint in his eye, "tell Jacob I said welcome home."

I ran through the bucketing rain to my car and raced home. I quickly parked my car in the garage. Mom and Dad were there in a flash.

"Dad called to say you were on your way home. Are you okay sweetie?" Mom asked nervously.

Simultaneously I placed my hands on my parents' cheeks to show them my vision of the photograph I wanted added to Charlie's mantelpiece.

"Don't worry," I assured them, "that's way off into the future. I have a lot of growing and living to do yet but one thing I am certain off is that I want Jacob by my side forever. This is my choice, no one else's, I know what I want. Somehow I know that my life would be incomplete without him. I have to go find him."

Ignoring my mom's pleas for me to grab a raincoat, I ran through the rain into the forest in the direction of the cottage. I knew he would be waiting for me there, in turmoil as if he were on trial. I slowed as I saw the cottage in sight. My heart was racing, not from the exertion. I knew he would hear me coming. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself as I reached for the ornate handle of the door. Jacob was standing with his back to me in front of a gallery of photographs that Mom had mounted on the wall. He was staring intently at a photo of us pulling silly faces. He turned slowly to face me. His expression displayed an array of emotions. Relief, dread, resignation and apprehension. I immediately felt the urge to reach out and comfort him.

"Hey Jake," I breathed, "Sorry to keep you waiting."


End file.
